Let Go
by MalfoyBabe
Summary: 7th year for Draco Malfoy brings trials of angst, uncertainty, and ultimate fear. He finds solace in the pleasant Muggle pastime of skateboarding, which is common ground shared by Harry Potter, his new friend & possibly Sk8er Boi?
1. Unwanted

Disclaimer: Credited to J.K. Rowling for her oh-so-awesome characters & the cool songs of kickass sk8er girl, Avril Lavigne. You rock, girl!!!  
  
A/N: Avril Lavigne is simply the best, combined w/ my insane love for the Harry Potter series; I've devised this fic! Hope ya like it!!! Please leave NICE REVIEWS!! Any suggestions are welcome!!  
  
Summary: Draco Malfoy endures trials of angst, uncertainty, and unrelenting fear for the first time in his life in his last year at Hogwarts. He finds much needed solace in the world of a pleasant Muggle pastime.  
  
Let Go  
  
Chapter 1. Unwanted  
  
This was it, the beginning and end in so many ways for Draco Malfoy. Ever the perfectly poised, proud Malfoy with looks and grace rivaling all other beasts that roamed the earth. Ever the vain Malfoy that looked down upon pitiful minions with distaste and power. Power that ran through his veins as a prominent feature of being a pureblood of class, dominance and unwavering basis of foreboding aimed towards the ever-present adversaries. All of this was poured into him, becoming part of his natural instinct, making it evident in tasks involving his mere presence. The fluid grace of his movements, the precision and confidence of his speech in answering questions, as well as spitting derisive remarks, and the supremacy he possessed over those who were apprehensive of him, his name, his family, his heritage, his reputation. He was Malfoy, known for upholding the honors and traditions of his name. He was to unquestionably follow in the footsteps of Lucius Malfoy, his father, a respected aristocrat (though the line between fear and admiration was thin), a Death Eater, a servant of the merciless Dark Lord, and a bloody murderer. It was what was expected of Draco to become, it was what he was brought up to believe was the proper manner of things; it was what he wanted, thirsted for, needed, all throughout his life, wasn't it?  
  
It was that tiny question prodding and infiltrating all thoughts that led to Draco's ultimate undoing. Sure, there were things he questioned about his life, but never something as immediate and as general as that. It would place the entire living being he was bred as, the entire world he knew at stake. Draco knew not what choices to make anymore, as everything was only ever decided for him, and the choices he believed to have made himself were in reality, only that of which were the consequential result of his upbringing-what was spoon-fed to him throughout the years. He knew he was a broken boy; torn between what he was fated to become, yet how can one be broken when one has never been built? The past that was so meticulously constructed which now lay behind him had all been futile. What had he left to deem as truth? Was that any one reliable source that didn't seem beyond him at the moment? Was there such a thing as truth and reliability anymore? What he had come to believe as truth, what he had come to rely his life on had all been diminished. All of it, past, present, and possibly future gone. Just like that, and it had taken the Draco Malfoy the rest of the world knew right along with it. Just one minuscule virus had successful brought his whole systematic world crashing down. To what point and to what extent, how would he know? There was no sensible truth anymore-that had been thrown away with what solid foundation he knew. Now there was nothing, blank space, dull existence, empty void, nothing at all, meanwhile too much at once. There was no refuge, no solace, no help, no hope for him now-was there??  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Dark rantings and musings in this chapter, but happier times to come for our poor boy, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Please review & leave nice ickle comments about Avrilkins!! ^_^ 


	2. Nobody's Fool

A/N: I hope y'all can find it in your Canadian luvin hearts to spare me sum precious reviews? How bout it, honeys? Gonna continue, cuz I juzz love to write, 'tis my one true hobby, ya know, like Draco to his skateboard-but let's not get ahead of ourselves here. This is impending slash!!! So if that ain't your flava of kool-aid, stop reading NOW. Things are gonna start getting slashy.  
  
Disclaimer: Ain't mine, sadly. Neither songs, nor story. All in homage to the great minds of J.K. Rowling & Avril Lavigne.  
  
Let Go  
  
Chapter 2. Nobody's Fool  
  
If you're trying to turn me into someone else  
  
Its easy to see I'm not down with that  
  
I'm not nobody's fool  
  
If you're trying to turn me into something else  
  
I've seen enough and I'm over that  
  
I'm not nobody's fool  
  
If you wanna bring me down  
  
Go ahead and try  
  
Go ahead and try  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
To be nobody but yourself in a world which is doing its best, night and day, to make you everybody else, means to fight the hardest battle which any human being can fight and never stop fighting.  
  
~E.E. Cummings  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
He was sick of it. Completely frustrated by what the rest of the Wizardry World had been spoon-feeding him since he emerged into it. Famous Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived. The boy who was only one ever in history to defeat the Lord Voldemort. He knew what expectations they had of him, what tasks they expected him to accomplish, ultimately. He knew the fame and responsibilities his name held. But, more importantly he also knew what none of them ever would; that he didn't want this, that he'd throw all this recognition away in a heartbeat for a simple, normal, but fully content life.  
  
So he did. Every time he took his slight worn, but still magnificently emerald faceted skateboard and glided down a smooth hill, feeling the rush of air on his face, hair, and body; relishing in the exhilaration of building momentum and speed. It was in those moments that he was able to put all that burdened him aside, and draw close to him instead what mattered most: the feeling of absolute freedom.  
  
Though the intensity and excitement that came from flying on his Firebolt rivaled with this greatly, there was still that added sense of security while being on the ground. It was where he spent most of his time rooted to, anyway, and so naturally he felt more accustomed to his laws and restrictions.  
  
On nice days, Harry usually spent the better half of his day outside, careening through the neighborhood on his beloved toy. He was immensely agitated by the fact that Dumbledore continually insist he stay with the Dursley's, under protection of his mother's sister's blood. After many years of encounters and events of the most absurd, yet, in Harry's opinion, hilariously funny, kind; Uncle Vernon had finally taken to not trying to prevent Harry from doing what he wanted, that is of course, if he stayed out of the way of everyone else. Aunt Petunia was still the shriveled, compulsive wretch she always was; slaving away in the house, obsessively polishing her wooden furniture, making sure not a piece of dust drifted onto it, and of course, constantly baking batch after batch of Dudley's favourite baked goods. The boy was huge, not to say that he wasn't before, but now with the added muscle after the few years he had spent on the school wrestling team, it was needless to say that he could probably take down several Uncle Vernon's at the same time. Now that was saying something.  
  
He ignored them blatantly, waking up early daily, tip-toeing down the creaky steps as to not disturb anybody, grabbing a quick breakfast of whatever was available, and heading outside immediately, munching his food in one hand, his skateboard in the other.  
  
A hot, morning sun and sticky, humid air greeted Harry that day in early July. He was once again mounted on his skateboard, whizzing past neighbors sidewalks, block after block, toast still in hand, being nibbled on at intervals.  
  
It's going to be a really hot day today. He thought, but there was no need for him to fret, he had dressed for the occasion of high temperatures. He wore a white cotton beater with worn, baggy jeans, sitting low on his hips, and his usual trainers. Underneath his faded jeans he wore his swimming trunks, as he was headed towards the local community center, which housed a pool; his towel was draped across his shoulders. Harry was momentarily distracted as he jumped over a protruding slab of cement. He bit off another piece of toast upon landing, and chucked the remainder onto a freshly mowed, green lawn; where it was instantaneously attacked by a flock of hungry birds. He kicked the ground, urging the board faster, smiling with his long raven tresses flopping around his head, green eyes sparkling with the bright sunlight.  
  
This summer isn't going quite so bad after all. But I'd still prefer if I could actually have some social interaction besides that of letters and the usual grunts of acknowledgement from the Dursleys. I need some adventure. Maybe I'll go into Muggle London and Diagon Alley tomorrow, and explore. Going a bit further into Knockturn Alley won't hurt either. It's not like there could be any danger there that's worse than the shit I've seen. He ended his train of thought bitterly, glancing up to see the center looming into view. It was steadily get hotter and increasingly humid, with his hair clinging to parts of his face and neck, and shirt sticking to his muscles. It was a relief to finally have to jump off his skateboard to climb up the steps of the building and into the main office area.  
  
He pulled out his pool badge to show the young, bubbly secretary who batted her eyelashes at him foxily upon admitting him. Cute, but not my type. I go for more of the blonde-type instead of the redheads. He grinned upon remembering that certain characteristic belonging to his best friend and his family, whom he would be seeing soon in the month of August. Would do better with a bit more muscular pattern, too. Like some nice, hard biceps, ripped abs, and strong thighs. He let his thoughts continue in that mannerism as he headed down the hallway towards the locker rooms leading to the pool.  
  
On his way there, he happened to glance at a young man across the hall who seemed to conveniently have all of the aforementioned qualities. He must be the new lifeguard going on duty. Harry gave him a small smile and a customary nod as he walked past; careful to note that he also had quite a nice ass. Cute guy, though there's something familiar about him.Oh well, this is going to be an interesting day at the pool. Perhaps I'll be in the dire need of some life-saving CPR, as I seem to have misplaced my more magical wand. His mind continued pleasantly as he began stripping off his bothersome clothes, taking off his glasses, as well, placing them neatly inside an empty locker. His shoes went shortly thereafter, and he propped his skateboard carefully against a bench.  
  
Running his sun-tanned fingers through his hair, he made his way out to the pool area. He dropped his towel onto a nearby chair and took a glance around, spotting the lifeguard mounted on his traditional post that gave him a good view of the pool activities. He looks a bit bored. And expectant? Well, wouldn't want to be one to disappoint, so I'll just give him a little show.  
  
With that thought in mind, Harry crossed over to the diving board, climbed its steps, and strode cautiously across the length of it, hesitating for a moment. Bouncing a bit on the edge, he chanced a glance at the lifeguard, and oh-my, there he was, staring right back, a small smile playing on his pink lips. Harry coyly beamed right back, suddenly launching himself from the diving board. He did a small flip, and then arched towards the water. Bronze skin and deep raven hair lost in an explosion of water, as he broke the surface of the once calm, quiet pool. He swam under for a bit, enjoying the feel of the cool, smooth water that engulfed him. Letting go of all insecurities and duties he had long since built up. Letting it all go with the ever-relaxing touch of crisp, clear water.  
  
He surfaced again after those few moments of bliss, shaking drenched locks out of his eyes, catching a glimpse of the cute lifeguard innocently playing with the string of his shorts, still gazing at him. Harry looked up and their eyes locked for a moment, until Harry blushed light pink and broke away, beginning to do laps across the pool.  
  
Yes, there's definitely something familiar about that lifeguard. It's almost as if I've met him before.  
  
Before he could further analyze that idea, a rich, laughing voice cut into his thoughts.  
  
"How's the water, Potter?" an all too familiar voice drawled, echoing throughout the indoor pool area.  
  
Harry stopped midstroke, turning his wet head back towards the chair where the lifeguard sat.  
  
He suddenly forgot how to tread water upon realization. "Malfoy?!" Harry managed to gasp before he went under a bit, the result of his lack of movement. He came back up spluttering and choking. He remembered how to swim again, and commenced his actions once more, this time in the direction upon which the smirking Slytherin sat, looking very amused.  
  
"No, some other hot, blonde wizard-turned-lifeguard," Draco drawled, fingering his whistle, looking pointedly at Harry.  
  
Harry Potter was still in a shocked state, at a loss for words, his mouth being the only part of his body that seemed to not have a reaction to all this.  
  
Draco simply chuckled down at him, raised eyebrow and smirk in place. However there was no malice or demeaning to the gesture, simply obvious delight at the sight of a dripping and stunned Harry Potter.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
As always, please review!! Luv y'allz!! 


End file.
